Only The Rain
by TheDeadButterfly
Summary: No, no, no...please don't cry, Dante. Devils never cry. DanteXVirgil, suggestive themes, some minor spoilers


**Notes: Standard disclaimers apply! And the words in italics are something that happened a while ago (Dante and Virgil are quite a bit younger).**

**Summary: No, no, no...please don't cry, Dante. Devils never cry. (DanteXVirgil, suggestive themes, some minor spoilers)**

**Only The Rain**

_'At the end of the world,_

_Or the last thing I see,_

_You are never coming home, never coming home,_

_Could I? Should I?_

_For all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me...'_

_-The Ghost of You, My Chemical Romance_

_For once in our long lives, our sibling souls were ameshed._

_Though I never thought that something so sentually coordinated and ever so sentimental could feel so..._empty_ at the same time. Virgil still maintained the same cold, remorse-less demeanor he always held. No matter how many times I would cry out if he bit too hard, or couldn't supress a tiny gasp and clawed at his bare thighs ceaselessly because he was too much for me to take in, too rough, he never slowed down for even a second. _

_Never muttered a husky, "I'm sorry." between lust-filled gasps._

_But I knew that it wasn't true that he didn't care about my well being. I felt it in his gentle, rhythmic caresses of my flushed cheeks and hips._

_"Mmm...It hurts...," I would whisper, and his elegant, silver brows would knit together in concern. How genuine it was, I couldn't say. He would never understand that it wasn't _him_ that hurt, it was the knowledge that all this was a lie. Nothing but an immoral dream that would never be a reality._

_And he hated every fiber of my being. There was absolutely no denying that, but if he despised me, then he couldn't help but to despise himself. With every passing of a mirror, I knew his demon blood must seeth with pent up revulsion._

_What did I do that was so wrong? What horrible thing had I done to deserve my own brother's hatred?_

_And then there was a sharp prickling behind my warm, ocean-colored eyes. I felt a warmth trickle down the side of my face, settle and cool in my mess of sweaty, unkempt hair. Immediately my hand went to my damp cheek, and was saturated by a flood of more dampness._

_"...Tears...," I whimpered helplessly. Not the pain of being thoroughly impaled by ten scythes, nor the pain of being mauled by countless demons and devils, nor the pain of being shot in the damn forehead...but Virgil. Virgil made himself my first lover, and Virgil made me shed some of my first tears._

_And he, seeing my pitiful state, stopped his wonderful ministrations and stared at me, beautiful pale lips parted ever so slightly. His rough, calloused hand rose from my bruised hip to the side of my face and he wiped the salty teardrop away with his thumb._

_"No, no, no..." The look in his icy eyes I had never seen before. It made his seem almost angelic, but I knew that wicked creature was anthing but. "Please don't cry, Dante. Devils never cry."_

_I felt anger surge through my entire body. How dare that bastard tell me devils never cry! How many times had I walked in on him collapsed against the ground, looking so pathetic lying there, sobbing and moaning, after having been so boastful about his 'almighty might. Wasn't that how this entire charade had begun?_

_"It was only for you, only for you...," I rasped out with much difficulty and repeated over and over, burying my head in my hands to cover my tearful face._

_It was only seconds before Virgil quickly began to pull out of be but, when I stopped my sobbing to let out a throaty cry of pain, he slowed drastically and became much more gentle._

_He moved to lay beside me, some distance away, as the tears slowed. He did nothing but stared up at the ceiling, thinking I guess. Every now and then, a hiss would escape from between my clenched teeth as I adjusted to being 'empty'. I suspected he had torn something...I didn't think this kind of hurting was 'natural'..._

_A graceful arm snaked around my side then, and my breath caught in my throat. He rested it carefully at my bruised hip, accompanied by a weary sigh. My hip hurt, but I didn't dare tell him he had hurt me elsewhere._

_"Do you hate me" I couldn't stop myself, and asked the question before I knew what I was saying. An uncomfortable thick silence engulfed the spacious room._

_A scoff._

_"...Yes..." I could hear the smile in Virgil's deep, reserved voice. He pulled me against him slightly. "I hate you..." He hissed in my ear, dragging nails against heated flesh...But stopped...and rested his head atop mine._

_"You're so much like father..." He said wryly, his sharp chin digging into the top of my skull with each word._

"Are you...crying?" Lady asked in her fierce, lively voice, now having an astonished undertone to it.

_'He didn't even bring the sword down...'_

"It's only the rain."

_'I'm so sorry, Virgil...It was only for you.'_

**Notes: So sorry, had to write this after watching the final battle between Dante and Virgil. Yes, they're kind of out of character, but this is set before any hard feelings had arisen. I'm probably gonna do some more rabble-ish fics sort of similar to this one, so look for them later. R&R, please, Tnx!**


End file.
